


Without a hitch

by La_Comptesse_Brigitte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comedy, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Comptesse_Brigitte/pseuds/La_Comptesse_Brigitte
Summary: After Akaashi finally finds the courage to confess his feelings to his senpai, they both discover that they..."fit"... perfectly together.





	

Akaashi was walking to Fukurodani. His volleyball school. Where his volleyball senpai was. He blushed at the thought of his owl senpai. With a sudden urge to fondle his growing totem, he decided to hide into a bush nearby and quickly started to undo his belt.  
  
He was pinching his tiny male titties when suddenly, he heard the voice he dreamed of every nights.

"Akaashi ? Water you doing?"  
  
It was Bokuto, his muscly senpai. Quickly, Akaashi tucked back in his dubious rod and straightened up.  
  
"Ah! H-hello B-Bokuto-san! I was looking for something, but I found it!"  
  
"I'm sure you did," replied the overly confident owl with a grin.

As his senpai was about to turn away, Akaashi felt like now was the time. They had never been alone, face to face like this before.  
  
"Bokuto-san!" he called.  
  
"Yes, what it is my cute little kouhai?" the owlish and muscled man answered.  
  
"I... every time you talk or look at me, my heart goes doki-doki!"

There. Akaashi finally said it. Now he only had to hope his feelings were mutual.  
  
Bokuto looked bewildered for an instant, but he quickly pulled himself together. He felt his dong go pokey-pokey against his underpants (his favorite ones, with the owls printed on it).  
  
When Akaashi saw Bokuto's monster tube try to break free from his pants, his own modest dong tried to do the same. It was like the two members were trying to entwine together.  
  
"We should go to my place, my parents went to work already," Akaashi suggested while blushing like a maid. He was still a virgin after all.  
  
Bokuto started to feel dizzy from all his blood rushing to his Babel Tower. It felt like the Hulk was trying to escape his pants.

"How far do you live?" asked the overheating owl. "I don't think I'll be able to hold the Great Horned Owl much longer."  
  
Akaashi shivered. "It's the house right here," he answered, pointing to the house right here.  
  
He took Bokuto by the hand and brought him inside. Right after he closed the door, he undressed. He shyly put his hands in front of his weeping sausage.  
  
"T-take me, Bokuto-san!!!!!"  
  
The sight of such a delicate boy staring at him with gleaming eyes turned on the senpai even more. But he wanted to see—he _needed_ to!! So he grabbed Akaashi's wrists to reveal his half-erect baby worm, pink and hairless. Surprised by his senpai's actions, Akaashi trembled.  
  
"Ah! Bokuto-san, no!!!!!"

He felt so shy suddenly. He struggled, but his senpai was strong like a gorilla. Akaashi closed his eyes in wait of what was to come. But nothing happened. Slowly, he opened his eyes and he discovered his senpai staring at his weenie in awe.

"So pure," Bokuto muttered.

Then, as if he suddenly remembered that he had a raging powertruck ready to explode in his pants, Bokuto started to unbuckle his belt.  
  
When his magical anaconda came free, Bokuto let out a sigh of relief. He picked Akaashi up and carried him to the bedroom, where he threw him on the bed. He slowly undressed himself, shaking his booty a little to make it enjoyable for his cute little kouhai. When he was fully naked, he climbed on the bed, over Akaashi.  
  
"I'm gunna make you feel so good, 'Kaashi," he told him.  
  
When Akaashi took a sight of Bokuto's humongous load, he shivered - both of delight and of apprehension, for he didn't know how his senpai would manage to fit it all in his tiny rosy butt.  
  
Unbeknown to Akaashi, Bokuto was thinking the same thing; he was wondering how he would fit his mythical python into Akaashi's tiny and puckered channel. He took lube from his back pocket (he always had some just in case) and poured a good amount on his fingers. Then he pressed one inside Akaashi's tight passage. Akaashi moaned long and wanton.  
  
"Did you put it in, Bokuto-san?" he asked, panting.  
  
"No, it's just my finger," Bokuto answered.  
  
Akaashi gasped. If this was only Bokuto's finger, what would it be when his master trunk enters him?

Bokuto hesitated. He was longing to thrust his almighty pillar deep inside Akaashi's soft wondercave, but he feared it would cause his Kouhai too much pain. He decided to stretch him a bit more, and went in for a second finger.  
  
Akaashi moaned. He felt so full already! But he wanted more and he made it known to his owl lover by whining high and clear. His unresting stick was twitching and leaking so much pre-cum it looked like he had already come.  
  
"Ah-ah Bokuto-saaaaaan! I think I am ready, take me alreadyyyy!"  
  
"You don't know what you're asking for, babe," Bokuto answered.  
  
His magnus dongus was much bigger than only two fingers. Speaking of what, he squeezed more lube on his hand and added another finger.  
  
Akaashi was so thrilled with pleasure that he thought he was gonna pass out. As Bokuto was starting to use his other hand to play with his shivering joystick, he knew this time he was going to come for good.

"AaaAAAAh ~ !!" But the owl, always on guard, reacted quickly.

"Hey hey hey, not yet!" he said, as he pinched the boy's foreskin.  
  
"You don't cum till I tell you so, 'Kaashi!" Bokuto told the poor boy.  
  
Akaashi groaned and whimpered and panted, scratching Bokuto's back to make him go faster.  
  
"'Kaashi I'm gunna enter, now!" It was the only warning before the owl rammed his powerful mast in Akaashi's stretched opening.  
  
Torn between exquisite pleasure and excruciating pain, Akaashi's eyes began to tear up. He felt as if he could not breathe anymore, but for nothing in the world he would have wanted this moment to end. With Bokuto's palpitating meatloaf deep inside him, he felt whole at last.  
  
Bokuto grunted and clenched his teeth. It was taking all his self control to not just thrust mindlessly in that hot and inviting cavern. Akaashi's body was just made for him. With a hand, he caressed his lover's face, tenderly wiping any tears that was there. Akaashi smiled a little, looking as if he were in heaven.  
  
"Please move," he begged. It was all Bokuto needed.  
  
He started pounding like a maniac on crack. Now free from Bokuto's restrain, Akaashi's begging willy released his long withheld juice. The young boy was not in control of his body anymore and came everywhere, screaming and moaning as if in agony.  
  
"Ya like this, right?" Bokuto grunted, still not finished.

He thrusted madly, till the bed's headboard was banging against the wall. Akaashi screamed as oversensitivity took over. He went on a roll of several orgasms, till his tiny weeny couldn't spurt anything anymore. Only then did Bokuto come. His vision went white and he hooted his pleasure, releasing his hot lava in Akaashi's ruined hole.  
  
The room was a mess, with clothes, cum and lube everywhere, but none of the boys seemed to bother. Akaashi was resting his head on Bokuto's chest, half asleep, while the senpai caressed his hair.  
  
They cuddled innocently, Bokuto placing soft kisses on Akaashi sweaty forehead.  
  
"I love ya, 'Kaashi," the owl whispered.  
  
Akaashi hummed in answer, too tired to say anything. But Bokuto could say, in the way Akaashi's tiny hand grabbed his huge one, that the feeling was mutual.


End file.
